To The Angels
by Secret Vesper
Summary: It's been two years since Kartrik died and Gemma went to America. She is taking a break from the university to visit her Grandmother, Tom, Felicity, Ann and Spence. A new tribe has been discovered in the Realms, but are they friendly? R&R I own nothing.
1. Prolog

Prolog

I stood before a large tree. I hoped it would help me understand what I was to do. An Indian boy was supposed to be trapped inside, a friend of the Order's new Priestess, but I was lucky. Being who I am, I could communicate with him like he was sitting right before me.

"Excuse me, sir?" I placed my hand on the trunk and felt it shutter under my touch. That's when I saw him.

The Indian boy was a few years older than myself. He stood strong and proud, but it was clear in his eyes how much pain he had been through.

"Sir?" I asked again and his eyes focused on me.

"Can I help you?" his voice was strong, be I could tell he had just seen a glimpse of the girl he loved. I nodded, twirling a strand of hair around my finger in my nervous habit.

"Yes, I have heard you know the story of the Order's new Priestess. I was only wondering if you would…" My voice faltered at the sadness on his face.

"If I would tell you it?" He finished for me. I could only nod, but I found my voice again.

"That is, if it doesn't bother you." My voice cracked as I spoke. There were many reasons why I should and shouldn't be here. It only depended on who found me. If Grandfather found me, I would be in huge trouble.

The boy nodded, "That's fine, but first you must answer my question." My throat was dry as I nodded. This was a very dangerous game I was playing, but it must be played.

"Why?" The word was so simple, and yet the answer so hard to explain. I laughed slightly, but this was hardly a humorous time.

"If I only knew where to begin, but Philon told me that you could help. I have yet to figure out if I work for good or evil, but I hope to work for the good of the Realms." The boy nodded at this, he seemed to understand what I said even if I didn't always.

"There are rumors spreading throughout the Realms and from what Philon explained, he said if it is to stop, I must work with the Priestess. Now, the group I work for told me that the Priestess is possibly the one bringing these changes on by giving the magic back to the Realms. Either way I must see the Priestess and I do not want to seem naïve and uneducated." The boy nodded again.

"Come with me," I felt myself being moved away from the tree and to a large meadow I had never seen before. It looked like somewhere in the other world. I could see the boy better now. He strode up to be and gestured to a soft blanket on the ground. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"My name is Kartrik, and the Priestess was the kindest person I knew."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

June 1898

Victoria Station, London

"There you are!" Tom exclaimed as he came into view. I put down my bag to give him a hug.

"Oh course," I say, sighing in exaggeration. "You only meet me after I've been away for two year!" I follow Tom to a coach waiting for us and wait until everything is secured before speaking to Tom again.

"How is Grandmother?" I question politely. She was never happy that I went to America instead of marrying like the rest of the girls my age.

"Fine, fine," Tom says distractedly. I know this; he begins to run his fingers through his hair.

"Tom, what is it?" I ask, concerned. "It's not father is it? Please tell me it is not father!" I plead, fearing the worst. He hadn't written to me in three weeks. I usually got a letter from him every other week.

"No, no. Father is fine. It's just," he stopped, "Please, do not kill me for saying this." I nodded and motion for him to continue. " You should be very careful. You know that Grandmother was upset when you left for America."

I glared at Tom. " I know, but she was never very happy with what I did." Tom smiled, "Besides, you need not worry. Grandmother will be seeing me in small intervals. I shall only be in London for a few days. After that, Felicity, Ann and I are going to visit Spence Academy and Mrs. Nightwing. We are going to Felicity's summer home for a few weeks and then to France."

Tom smiled and was about to say something, but was cut off by the driver.

"Sir, we 'ave arrived" I sighed as Tom helped me out of the coach. We walked into the house. Grandmother didn't come out to greet us. It didn't matter that her only granddaughter had come to visit after two years. But that was Grandmother for you. She could hold a grudge.

A parlor maid takes my bags and ushers me toward the parlor, where Grandmother is sewing. She barely looks up when I enter, but places her sewing down.

"Grandmother," I cross the room and take hold of her hand. "How good it is to see you again. I have missed you all so much!" She does not offer me a seat, but just sits there.

"Then you should not have gone to America to pursue you education." She spits out the word like it's poison. I don't say anything; it's easier for all involved.

Dinner was silent, on Tom and I speak, he tells me what has happened at Bethlem and in his gentlemen's club. I tell him of America and New York, of the University and everyone I have met. The only time Grandmother speaks is to ask if I have found a husband there. I shake my head, but can't help thinking of Kartrik. If he were alive, I would have never gotten Grandmother's agreement to marry him.

I spent as much time as I could with Tom for the next three days. Grandmother and I called on some of her friends, but mostly she left me at home. This I was perfectly fine with, there was less ridicule for me this way.

I visited Bethlem to see some of Tom's patients, some I fear I shall never forget. Mr. Snow was gone and that was one less person to worry about. He had been moved to another hospital in the country in hope it would help him.

The night before I was to leave was not one I would like to remember. Grandmother ignored me as usual and Tom left for his gentlemen's club after dinner.

I tried to strike up a conversation with Grandmother, but failed. She wouldn't even speak of her new art or any of the gossip. I went up to my room at eight o'clock to finish packing. I was to meet Ann and Felicity at Victoria Station at nine thirty in the morning. Our train for Spence left at ten o'clock and our coach would be waiting for us at the station.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my dears!" Bridge exclaimed as she opened the door. "I was gettin' worried about you, I was. You bein' so late and all, but you made it 'ere all right."

Bridge ushered us into the hall and had the driver bring in our bags. She sent the driver away and bustled about us like a mother hen.

"Now, they 'ave just settled dinner, should I get you some?" Bridge said as she pointed our bags out to a maid.

"No need for that, Bridge." Felicity said in her charming way. I can't believe that I had forgotten how charming she was. "Our train was delayed and we ate before it arrived. I think we will go change before seeing Mrs. Nightwing."

"Oh! Now of course you would want to change after your long trip." Bridge snapped her fingers at another maid. "Take Miss Doyle, Worthington and Bradshaw to their rooms." The maid nodded and started off.

Our rooms were in the East Wing. Ann was right across the hall from me and Felicity was just a few doors down. I changed from my travel suit into a plain light blue gown with the only embellishment being a white ribbon around my waist and some thin light lace edging.

I met Ann and Felicity outside my door. Ann was dressed like I was, but Felicity wore a beautiful rose-colored gown with pearls and a silver comb with pearls on the edge.

Everyone had already gone from the dinning room to the parlor when we entered. I watched the marble columns wearily, as if they might come to life again like the last time I had seen them. Mrs. Nightwing, or Lillian, as she now expected us to call her, was thrilled to see us. Many young girls rushed over in their white pinafores and Lillian introduced us.

I looked over the room. It looked so different now. In the corner that used to be covered in Felicity's scarves, sat a girl that should be making her debut. She was surrounded by at least half of the other girls, whom were all listening intently to her. Eventually she stopped speaking and stood up to leave. Some of the younger girls clung to her skirt, begging her not to leave, but she did.

She came over to our sitting area and smiled. "Lillian, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" She asked. Her voice was soft and had a musical lilt to it.

"Of course," The girl pulled up a chair and sat in between Ann and Felicity. "Chermona, this is Miss Gemma Doyle, Miss Felicity Worthington and Miss Ann Bradshaw." She motioned to each of us as we were introduced. "Ladies, this is the new language teacher, Miss Chermona Smith."

Chermona smiled at us, her teeth were straight and smooth. I got a better look at her now. She stilled looked to be 18, maybe 19 at the most, and her skin had just a slight sun kissed glow to it. She had light freckles across her nose and I noticed she had some skin discoloration on her chest. Her hair reminded me of maple syrup that was sold in many shops in New York; and her eyes were dark green, like a shaded forest.

"I am so pleased to meet some of Spence's alumni," Her accent was clearly American, but not as harsh as the ones I heard in New York.

"Sig.na Smith! Mlle Smith!" I saw two young girls rush up to Chermona. She sighed at us and smiled at them.

"Sì, i miei tesori?" She spoke the language flawlessly and beautifully.

"Will you please tell us one more story before we go to bed?" The first girl asked; the second one danced excitedly.

Chermona smiled at them, "Alright, I'll tell another one once I am done speaking with Mrs. Nightwing and her guests. Is that alright?"

Both girls gave a cheer and ran off to tell their friends who also cheered. There was a group of young girls that danced in a circle, with the older girls just smiling at the news.

"Please forgive that," Chermona said, "I have been telling them stories every night since I came here. They love them, but the best part is that they are learning from them." I looked at Lillian, who just smiled at me.

The last time I had see Lillian, I had suggested that she educate the girls in wide fields so they could become more independent. Lillian wasn't sure, but I could see that the new teacher was starting the change already.

"Chermona, did I tell you that Gemma here has been living in New York the past few years?" Lillian started and Chermona's eyes lit up.

"Really? My brother works in New York City. I haven't seen him since we went to Ireland." She gave a small sigh in remembrance. Felicicty's eyes lit up at this.

"You've been to Ireland? Have you been anywhere else?" I knew Fee would be thrilled, how she wanted to travel the world, but she couldn't right now.

"Yes, I've also been to France, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Belgium, Russia, Italy, Greece, Tuscany and, let me think," She paused thinking back, "I can't think if I've been anywhere else. My father and I traveled all the time. He loved to travel and spoke fluently in almost every language, which he taught to me."

"Have you ever been to India?" I heard myself ask. Chermona smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, I wish I have. That was where my father and I were to go next, but her became ill and passed on two years ago."

The three of us gasped and offered our condolences for her and her family. Chermona only smiled.

"It was better this way, he is out of pain and with my mother now." Her voice was soft, but clear. She looked up at the clock above the mantel and smiled again.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe some young ladies would like another story." She stood and I noticed how tall she was. "I would love to speak with you more, perhaps tomorrow? I know how tiring traveling can be. I don't have a class after lunch, perhaps then?"

We all agreed to meet after lunch, I am sure Chermona had just as many questions for us as we had for her.

Chermona sat back down in the chair she had been in when we had entered the parlor. The girls hurried over, some of the older ones taking their time as if they just wanted something to do. I could hear Chermona's voice just above the other whispers.

"Tonight you shall hear of the Muses. They are the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne. There are nine Muses, each with her own specialty. There is Clio, who is involved in history, Urania, who loves astronomy. There is Melpomene, who is in charge of tragedies and Thalia who controlled comedies. Terpsichore danced and Polyhymnia sang to the Gods. Calliope wrote epic poetry, Erato wrote love poetry and lastly, Euterpe wrote lyric poetry."

Lillian smiled again, "She tells them stories of the different gods, history and other tales. She has started the changes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We met Chermona just outside the dinning room and went to the library. There was a small sitting area in the corner that we quickly claimed. I don't know if it was being back at Spence or being with Felicity and Ann again that made me feel young again. Not that I didn't feel young, just younger.

We talked of our days at Spence, where we grew up, what we had been doing since leaving Spence. When I spoke about America I heard Felicity sigh wishfully.

"How I wish I could go to America. I would love to travel more than I do now, but I've been so busy." She spoke with the same dramatic flare that she always had. Ann and I smiled to each other.

We had spent the whole morning catching up with each other. Felicity had found another friend in Paris, Marguerite, who was like her. Ann had traveled all around England and some of France too.

Chermona smiled, "Actually, I had a wonderful idea the other day, but I have no idea if Mrs. Nightwing would be up for it."

Felicity sat straight up, eager to hear what Chermona had to say.

"I think it would be a wonderful experience for the girls who will be having their debut next year to see the world before they are married off. Of course we wouldn't be able to go around the world, but what about a month, maybe longer, trip to America?" I looked at the girl in shock. Take a group of girls to America for a month, or possibly more? That was insane, but it would be fun.

The library door opened and who to my surprise walks in, but Fowlson. He seems a bit more relaxed since the last time I saw him. He came right up to us and stopped.

"Miss Smith, Bridge was looking for you, something about a mess in your room." He spoke with a fondness toward Chermona I had never heard before, except towards Miss McCeethy. Chermona stood and signed.

"Please forgive me ladies, dear Bridge, she's a wonderful woman, but can't stand it when some of my flowers wilt and the petals scatter across the window sill." She turned and placed her hand on Fowlson's arm. "Thank you Mr. Fowlson." She turned and hurried out of the library.

"Mr. Fowlson," I speak up, "I have to say that you are the last person that I expected to see here at Spence." Fowlson smiles, but it's not as scary as it used to be.

"I know, after you left Mrs. Nightwing gave me a position on the staff. I work with all of the outdoors sports for the young ladies. The Rakshana haven't contacted me to come back, which is all the better for me because I am quite happy here."

I laugh slightly, "Well, I am most happy to hear that Mr. Fowlson, and I am sure you have been keeping an eye on the door to the Realms for me along with Mrs. Nightwing"

"Of course, but nothing but the forest folk have come and gone. And don't worry your pretty little head, there have been no humans with them."

I smile at him; he became very good at reading my expressions during those last few months before I moved to America.

"Thank you for your watchfulness, Mr. Fowlson." I say, careful now that some young girls are lingering near our sitting area.

"Your most welcome," he glances at the grandfather clock in the corner. "If you ladies will excuse me, I will be having some girls arriving outside to no instructor if I don't hurry." He nods to us, "Miss Bradshaw, Miss Worthington, Miss Doyle"

We watch Fowlson leave before continuing our conversation.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night we sat with Mrs. Nightwing and Chermona after dinner. Chermona brought up her idea of going to America. I thought Mrs. Nightwing was going to have a heart attack when Chermona first said she wished to take the girls to America.

"I think it would be a culturally enriching experience for the girls." Chermona said earnestly, she obviously wanted to take the girls to America.

"Well…" Lillian lingered a bit on the idea, "Who would chaperone? You cannot take eight girls and be the only adult. You can't possibly leave me that shorthanded for over a month."

Chermona shook her head, "Oh no Lillian."

"And what about the price, some of these girls are wealthy, but others wouldn't be able to go with all the prices." Lillian was on a roll now, thinking of millions of things that would have to be done.

"Lillian, dear Lillian," Chermona quieted her. "I have already thought of such things. My uncle is a merchant between America and England. He has a very nice ship that would be leaving at the perfect timing for us. I've already asked him if he would mind taking us, he said he doesn't. All he asks for is a small donation. And for housing, you know I lived in America. My brother has a large house in New York City we could stay at for a few days, then we would go to our country home just outside of New York City."

"But what about chaperones? You can't possibly take care of them all yourself, and I wouldn't be able to spare the whole staff." Lillian fretted again.

"My grandmother lives in the country home and would help me. I've also discussed this with Mr. Fowlson, he said he would love to come with us to America."

"That is only two people, you would need more than that for a trip of this magnitude." Lillian said in her no nonsense way.

"Lillian," I heard myself saying, "Would it be fine if Felicity, Ann and I accompanied Chermona, Mr. Fowlson and the girls?"

Felicity and Ann both looked at me, shock was clear on Ann's face, but Felicity hid hers.

"I… well, that might be satisfactory," Lillian started, "as long as you can all come, I know you all are busy."

"Come?" Felicity said, "I would love to. I have always wanted to go the America."

"Ann?" Lillian questioned quietly, I think she secretly hoped that Ann couldn't so she could stop us.

"Actually, my company had the next two months off." Ann said quietly, "Our director has gotten married and is on his honeymoon for the next two months."

"Oh, really?" Lillian said, not trying to seem interested. "All right, but the girls parents must be informed in the morning. You must plan everything and if one thing goes wrong that girl will be coming back on the next ship at her parents expense."

"Of course," Chermona said, nodding her head in submission, but I could tell she was thrilled from her shining eyes.

"Lillian," I heard myself speaking again. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? "Would it be alright with you if my brother came along also? He has always wanted to see America," this was surely a lie, "and he deserves a vacation. I promise he will be no trouble."

"Why not," Lillian waved her hand carelessly, "I know your brother is a respectable young man that will guard our girls, along with Mr. Fowlson."

I smiled secretly to myself. I don't know why I wanted to bring Tom, but I had a feeling I would be grateful if he did come.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't know why I felt the need to go there, but I felt like it would give me some answers. It seemed my dreams of Kartrik had become stronger the closer I had gotten to Spence. Was it just from the memories or was Kartrik really trying to contact me?

I sat with him for a very long time without having a vision.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered, "Kartrik?

After what seemed like a millennium, I stood and bid Kartrik farewell. I walked slowly back to the river and saw that Gorgon had waited patiently for me.

"Thank you Gorgon," I said as I climbed on to the ship. "Would you mind dropping me off at the Forest of Lights? I am sure that Philion would like to speak with me."

"Yes, Most High," Hissed Gorgon. "I am sure that he would like to speak with you after two years." She smiled, her sharp teeth glinting in the sun.

"Thank you Gorgon."

I was met at the edge of the forest by two centaurs that bowed to me. Some of the forest folk stopped what they were doing to watch us. I noticed Bessie Timmons was watching me as she carried an armful of wood to a girl smoking some food.

"Priestess, Philion wishes to speak with you right away." Said one of the centaurs, his voice was deep and rich.

"Of course, will you lead me too him?"

"Yes Priestess." He held out his hand and pulled me up on to his back before galloping off into the forest.

We arrived at the village where I had first met Philion. The centaur helped me off of his back and Philion stepped forward to greet me.

"Priestess, it has been far too long." Philion held out his hand. I took it and curtsied slightly.

"Indeed it has, but I have returned, just as I promised," I responded with a smiled.

"Come, we have many things to discuss." He led me through the village towards a hut in the center. We entered and sat down in front of the fire. Philion poured himself a glass of the red liquid like he always did, but didn't offer me any.

"Has the Order or Rakshana given you any trouble now that the magic is free for everyone in the Realms?" Philion asked casually. There was just enough concern in his voice to show that he really cared.

I opened my mouth to answer, but wasn't given the chance. At that moment, the door burst open and someone rushed in.

"Philion, Philion," It was a girl who spoke. "She didn't leave yet, has she?"

The girl looked to be about two years younger than myself, but it's always hard to figure out how old the people from the Realms are. She was tall with pale skin that had freckles all over her nose and shoulders, which were bare. She had on a dress that only came to her knees and had straps that came up from the front that tied at the back of her neck. Her hair was long straight light brown with slight red highlights. Her eyes were a dark green that had an unknown depth to them. Her feet were bare and her legs strong and straight. But the most remarkable thing was what came from her back, a pair of large soft brown and white feather wings.

Her eyes fell on me and I saw her cheeks color slightly. Philion chuckled and smiled towards her. He moved over slightly and patted a cushion next to him. The girl bowed slightly and fell gracefully onto the cushion offered.

"Please forgive me; I thought the Priestess had left." Her voice was soft and rose and fell as she spoke.

"Not to worry my dear, no harm done." Philion patted her knee and turned to me again.

"I'm sorry Priestess. This young lady is Kiran, one of my best students. She wished to speak to you about her tribe."

"Her tribe?" I echoed softly.

"Yes, you see Kiran is of a new tribe of this region, they just moved to the forest."

"I thought you said she was one of your best students."

"She is, Kiran wasn't raised by her tribe, but in the forest with her mother."

"I'm sorry Philion, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you see, my tribe is very old and very liberal. They once held all of the magic in the Realms and believe they should have never lost it when the Order came. There have been many secrets through out our whole government. You can never be sure of the rumors circling through the tribe."

"Have they proven to be a threat?" I asked, "It would be horrible if the tribes began turning against each other."

"There has been no reason to worry about them." Responded Philion, "They have mostly kept to themselves, but the forest folk are slow to change and to trust."

"Then I am afraid there is nothing I can think of doing," I spoke slowly, "unless I am missing something…" my voice trailed off as I mentally went over all of the things we could do.

"No, as far as we know there is nothing we can do, just be on the look out, if you will." Philion's voice was soft yet powerful. "Even though the Order doesn't hold all of the power, you have proven to be strong and are seen as a very high figure throughout the Realms. If they go against you, many people will turn against them."

I regarded Kiran with closely, if this really was her family, did she really want them to fall, or would she betray us like Pippa did? She smiled at me.

"Of course, you understand Priestess," she began, "I know of all the difficult decisions you had to make to help the Realms. I know I do not hold the same power you do, but I would do anything to help the Realms and its inhabitants stay happy and free."

I nodded thinking back to Kartrik who made the ultimate sacrifice to a place that he had only visited twice. A place where we could have lived happily with no one to judge us in anything we did. There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could have changed how things happened, if I had only known, I could have stopped him.

"If that is all for now, I believe I must be going," my voice was a bit shaky as I stood, "Ann and Felicity will be wondering where I have wondered off to and we have much to do tomorrow." Philion and Kiran both stood and nodded.

"Of course Priestess." He said, inclining his head in a dignified way.

"Philion," Kiran spoke carefully, "Should I escort the priestess back to the Garden? If I see any of my family I could point them out to her so she knows what to look for." Her eyes were full of pleading, but her face was impassive. When Philion nodded, his eyes had a look of silent understanding.

She made a slight bow and hurried before me to open the door. I followed her, but felt Philion's eyes on my back until we had left the village and were in the cover of the forest.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello Most High," Gorgon greeted me as we approached the ship. "Who is this young trollop?"

"Oh this is Kiran, she is the…"

"I am Philion's foster daughter." Kiran finished for me.

I motioned for her to follow me onto the ship, but Gorgon eyed her wearily. Kiran stayed close behind me, trying to keep distance between her and Gorgon.

"Where are your friends?" She asked as we shoved off onto the river. Kiran was sitting up near the bow and looking over the river.

"In the Garden, it's just up the river." I said, watching her wings flutter from the breeze. She leaned over the edge and looked down into the water. She smiled and made some odd clicking noises down towards the water.

"What are you doing?" I said, looking over the edge into the water. I saw some nymphs floating at the surface. They were ignoring me completely and making the same strange clicking noises to Kiran that she was making to them. None of them were singing or trying to lure us into the water, they were just sitting there.

After a few moments, the nymphs left and Kiran looked over at me. I was still in shock that she could speak to the nymphs, and I guess she realized that when she looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she came over to me, "How could I have been so rude? The nymphs always greet me and tell me what is going around in the Realms."

I nodded, unsure on how to respond. Was this girl really on our side or did she want to destroy us just like the nymphs did before? We were silent for the rest of the ride back to the garden.

--

"There you are Gemma!" Felicity cried, running towards the ship. Ann was close behind her. The gangplank was lowered and I walked down with Kiran right behind me. Fee stopped short and glared at Kiran as she stepped off the gangplank.

"Gemma," Ann said, watching Kiran carefully. "Who is this?" I smiled and motioned for Kiran to come up to meet them.

"This is one of Philion's students, Kiran." I turned to Kiran. "Kiran, these are my friends and are also in the Order, Miss Felicity and Miss Ann."

Kiran came forward and nodded to both Ann and Felicicty. "How wonderful it is to meet you both, it is a great honor to meet women of the Order." Felicity and Ann both nodded and exchanged pleasantries.

"Gemma, what did Philion have to say?" Ann asked, sitting on a blanket she conjured up and motioning for us to sit down with her. I sat down next to her and relaxed slightly.

"We might have a problem between the tribes coming up." I said, Kiran was sitting next to me braiding three blades of grass together. "Philion said that there is a new tribe in the Realms. They are very secretive and Philion doesn't know if they can trust them. Kiran knows more about them than I do though."

I looked over at Kiran and she smiled slightly. "Yes, I am part of the tribe, but I was raised by my mother and Philion, not them. We fear that they might want to control all of the magic of the Realms. I am sure you realize that this isn't very good for anybody."

"Why would they want the magic?" Felicity butted in. "Everyone gets to share the magic, it is spread equally throughout the Realms."

"There is something odd about this tribe. They didn't have to worry about the Order holding all the magic. The Order didn't like to share with anyone and neither does this tribe. Once you," Kiran nodded to me, "gave the magic back for all of the Realms to use, the tribe became jealous that everyone could use magic."

"Are you serious?" Ann said, smoothing a corner of the blanket. "Oh my gosh," Fee responded when Kiran nodded.

"Yes, they are very commanding and territorial." Kiran had picked some flowers that were close to us and began braiding them into a crown. "I don't understand them at times, but Philion and I have been keeping an eye on them."

I stopped for a moment before standing up, "We should get going, it probably late back home." I helped Ann up and Kiran helped Fee stand.

"I hope you come back soon, and Philion and I will keep a look out for the tribe." Kiran said at the doorway from the garden.

I was down stairs before Felicity or Ann were for breakfast. I found Chermona in the library. She was bent over tons of papers and had a cup of coffee next to her.

"Good morning," I said as I sat down across from her. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. Her eyes were tired and had dark circles under them, like I probably had.

"Good morning, Gemma." She yawned and smiled slyly. "Oh I'm sorry; I didn't get much sleep last night. I was trying to write to the girls parents about the trip to America."

"Do you need help?" I offered, "I have fairly good handwriting." Chermona grinned and sighed.

"That would be very helpful. I'm just writing the same thing over and over, just changing the names." She picked up one and handed it to me, "Here is one that is already dry and here," she handed me another paper, but this one had names and addresses on it, "are some of the addresses."

I sat down and helped Chermona finish the letters to the parents. When she sealed the last one, she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Finally, it's all done. Now I just have to mail them and hope that the parents don't hate me for it."

I smiled at her, "they won't hate you, it's a great idea."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I spent the next few days helping Chermona set up the trip to America. Many of the parents wrote back right away with concerns about their daughters leaving the country, but we tried out best to calm their fears. After a week we had half of the parent's permission to take the girls to America, if they wanted to and if they would have the full itinerary. One day Chermona rushed into the parlor where I was sitting reading a book, waving a paper.

"He's agreed! My uncle just wrote back. He said that he is sailing to America at just the right time and we can have some rooms on the ship. It's only going to be some small rooms, but it's a somewhat free passage."

"That's wonderful!" I said, fingering the bent page of my book. Chermona moved closer to me and leaned over.

"Thanks for helping; I don't think that any of this would have happened if I had been the only one working on this. Thanks." She smiled and patted me on the shoulder before turning around and leaving the room. I watched her go and laughed to myself.

It had been three weeks since I arrived at Spence Academy and I was surprised that I hadn't felt like my past was haunting me. Well at least until today. There wasn't anything that I had to do and all I could think about was what happened last time I was here. I woke early, unable to sleep and stop thinking about the last time I had been here. I dressed and headed out of my room and down stairs.

I t was still dark as I crept down the front stairs and into the front parlor. I stared at the pillars with all of the creatures that had attacked us when they had been let free. I looked closely at one of the pillars and saw the one pixie who had promised to help us if we had set them free. It was still frozen, screaming and trying to pull against the confines of the marble.

I walked out of the parlor and out onto the grounds of Spence. I let my feet take me where they willed and found myself at the chapel. This was the last place that I had seen Mother Elena alive. It was kind of creepy as I kneeled before the alter and bowed my head in prayer. I'm not sure why, but I felt oddly religious and had an urge to pray for guidance and for everyone who had died at the last time I was here.

After a silent moment, I stood and brushed my dress off. I opened the doors and slipped out of the chapel. I was walking back to Spence when I heard some twigs snap. I ducked back into the shadows just in time to see some of the branches moved back. Ithal stepped through the opening and then turned to help Chermona through the opening. Chermona leaned over and kissed Ithal lightly on the cheek. He put his hand on his cheek and kissed her back. Chermona smiled slightly and turned to leave.

Ithal watched her walk back to Spence and I moved out of the shadows slightly. I stepped on a stick that broke and caught Ithal's attention to my presence. Ithal turned towards me and had his hand on the dagger at his waist.

"Who is there?" he asked his voice strong, but soft to not wake anyone near by. I stepped out of the shadows and towards him.

"It's me, Ithal, Gemma Doyle." I saw him cringe slightly and then smiled as he saw my face in the moonlight. "How are you and everyone else doing?"

"Fine, we have survived and done fairly well since Mother passed on. I heard that you have been in America, how is that?"

"I love it there, I have been learning a lot at the university. One of the teachers, my friends and I are going to take some of the graduating class to New York. By the way, I saw you speaking to one of the teachers, Miss Chermona Smith. I didn't know you knew her."

Ithal seemed unsure on how to answer. "Yes, her mother knew Mother Elena. When she first started working at Spence Academy, she came to visit Mother Elena, only to find that she had passed on. Now she comes and visits us sometimes to help with some things."

"That's very nice of her. Well, I think I should probably head back to Spence. I know it was near one in the morning when I left my room. But it was nice seeing you again."

"And you, Miss Doyle. If you and your friends would ever like to come visit, just head out." I smiled at him.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer sometime."

I couldn't go back to sleep when I got back to my room, so I lit a candle and pulled out my mother's social diary. I leafed through it absent mindedly and then pulled out my mother's school diary. I hadn't read it in years and I opened it up near the middle to begin reading. I read for hours until the sun came up and the bell rang for breakfast. I met Fee and Ann in the hall and Fee looked at me.

"Oh my, Gem, you look awful!" She said, eyeing the dark circles that I knew were under my eyes.

"Fee's right Gemma," Ann said, brushing my hair back a little bit. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really, I wasn't able to sleep and I went out for a walk. But you'll never guess who I saw out at 4 o'clock in the morning." Fee and Ann both shrugged their shoulders. "Chermona, she was with Ithal, talking about something. Ithal told me that Chermona's mother knew Mother Elena and she came to visit when she first got her job here. She apparently comes and visits them every now and them."

Fee gave me a look of surprise at hearing Ithal's name after such a long time. "How odd, I wonder what she was doing with him." She said thoughtfully.

"I don't know," said Ann, "but remember we said we would go back to the Realms before the end of this week. When do you want to go?"

I paused for a moment, "I'm fine with going tonight, if that's alright with you."

Fee and Ann both nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me," said Fee. Ann laughed slightly.

"Sure, but we better get down to breakfast, just because we aren't students doesn't mean that they'll heat up the food up for us. I can still taste the cold oatmeal from when you, Gemma, always made us late." We laughed and headed downstairs together for breakfast.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We left that night to go to the Realms. We would be leaving for America the next morning and we didn't know if the gate would change where we came out at if we were half way around the world. I snuck downstairs like the night before, the pillars filled with the angry fairies. Fee and Ann arrived soon after I did, avoiding the pillars with a wary eye.

"Ready?" I said as we grabbed hands and started to concentrate. The gate soon popped up and we entered.

"Hey!" Kiran jumped out of a tree as we entered. "Philion asked me to wait for you to come back." She said, spinning around in a circle in the flowered meadow.

We followed her to the Gorgon's ship and boarded. We road through the Golden Falls and arrived at the Forest of Lights. Philion was waiting for us as Gorgon lowered the gangplank and greeted us warmly. Kiran jumped lightly from the ship and landed lightly next to Philion, her wings spread to help with her balance.

"Priestess," Philion nodded in head to me and then looked to Ann and Felicity, "and friends, I am glad you have come back again so soon. Please, come with me back to our hut to speak in private." He motioned for us to follow him.

When we got back to the village, Philion led us to his hut and opened the door for us. We entered and sat down in a circle around the small fire. Kiran poured some wine for Philion and herself, but didn't offer any for us. She smiled at us as Philion sat down and took the wine from her.

"Are you having problems with the new tribe?" I ask after Philion had taken a drink of his wine. He shook his head and smiled kindly.

"No, but we are still keeping a close eye on them. I wished to speak to you about them. We have received contact from them that they would like to speak to you Priestess in two weeks."

I paused, trying to figure out what was going on in the next few weeks. "That won't work," Fee spoke up finally, "We're leaving for America in a few days and won't be able to get here until we're back on land. It may be perhaps three or four weeks before we can get back here."

Ann and I both nodded in agreement as Philion and Kiran looked at each other. "Perhaps I can speak with them and figure out when we can meet." Philion said after a moment, "I'm sure that they will be willing to work it out since you can only come at certain times. Priestess, the next time you come, we will have the day that the Tribe would like to speak with you. Thank you for your help."

We spent the whole night in the Realms. Kiran spent the night with us and flitted around the Garden as we played in with the magic. Ann sang as she turned some of the leaves into butterflies that flew around her in circles. Fee had her bow and fashioned some new arrows before she began shooting at a tree thirty feet away from her. I spent time with each of them and then just sat enjoying the peace and quiet of the Realms.

Kiran sat with me for a bit and started talking to me. She told me about how growing up in the Realms was and about Philion and the Tribes. She hadn't been around when the Order was but had heard all of the stories from her mother. Her mother was probably about the same age as mine had been, but she didn't know if she'd met her or Sarah since her mother had passed way when a few years before.

It was about two o'clock in the morning I stood up and stretched. "We should probably go back home. We need to get some sleep since all of the girls parents are coming in the next two days to speak with Chermona." Kiran saw us to the gate and waved as we stepped through.

"I'll see you in a few weeks!" she called and smiled as I closed the door behind us.

We stood in the parlor for a moment and then all headed up to our rooms. Once I got into my room, I slipped into my nightgown and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

A knock at my door woke me up. I pulled on my robe and ran my fingers through my hair before finding Chermona standing at my door. "Wake up call for miss sleepy," she said cheerfully. I stared at her in disbelief at how a wake she could be, but I could see dark circles under her eyes that showed she had been up late the night before, probably working on plans for the trip.

"Honestly, you and Felicity are impossible to get up. At least Ann was getting up when I came to find her. You better hurry up, I need you downstairs for when the parents arrive and breakfast is almost over."

I looked over at the grandfather clock outside my room and saw that there was forty minutes left until breakfast was over. "Oh, thanks for the wake up call," I said, "I'll be down in a few minutes." Chermona nodded and waved as she left and I shut the door.

I dressed in one of my nicer gowns and played with my hair with my fingers until it was pulled halfway up with a clip that accented my green eyes and gown. I looked into the mirror and pulled on one of my ringlets until it was sitting nicely. I headed downstairs and ate a quick breakfast before going to Chermona's classroom. I found her holding a small little bag under her eye.

"Chermona, are you feeling alright?" I said, walking across the room. She just laughed and removed the bag.

"Yes, I'm just trying to get rid of the bags under my eyes before the parents show up. Do you want some?" She held a bag out to me which was warm to the touch. I held it under my eye for a moment and then pulled it off. Chermona handed me a little mirror and I looked into it to find my dark circles had lightened.

"That's amazing, how did you know that would work?" I asked her.

"My nanny was Irish and she knew tons of tricks like this." She said laughing. Ann walked in as she was laughing and looked at us.

"Is everything okay in here?" I nodded, and Ann smiled. "Alright then, are we still waiting for Fee?"

"I have arrived!" Fee said, spreading her arms over her head as she entered the room. "And Brigid wanted me to tell you that some of the parents have arrived and she has them waiting in the parlor."

"Alright then, let's go and meet the parents." Chermona said, leading the way out of the room and to the parlor.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chermona entered the parlor, head held high and smiling. Fee, Ann and I followed her, Fee was smiling broadly, Ann had a shy smile across her face and I felt a little out of place, but tried to force a smile.

"Welcome to Spence Academy for Girls," she started out when she reached the front of the room and called everyone to attention. "I am Miss Chermona Smith, language teacher here at Spence and the teacher in charge of the trip to America. I'm very glad that you all came here to speak to us about our trip and meet the others that will be accompanying us." She motioned to us where we stood in the back for us to come forward.

"May I introduce you into three of the alumni of Spence that will be traveling with us," she came up to us, "Miss Felicity Worthington, Miss Ann Bradshaw and Miss Gemma Doyel," the tree of us smiled as some of the parents looked us up and down as if they really wanted their daughters to end up like this.

"These three girls will be accompanying us along with me, one of the other staff members here at Spence, Mr. Fowlson and Miss Doyel's brother, Dr. Thomas Doyel. We will be taking my uncle's ship to America who has graciously given us first class rooms for us to share.

"When we get to America, we will be arriving in New York City, where I grew up and Miss Doyel his going to school at the University. We will stay a few days in the city at my brother's house before moving out to the country, to the small town of Mount Bedford in the house where I grew up.

"While we are there, my family will be celebrating American Independence with our annual masque. Friends, family and neighbors will be coming and the girls will be learning how to host a party and handle households and money for spending. We will also be taking them to see some of the sights of New York and to possibly see a play on Broadway.

"So as you see, this will be an educational trip as well as one for them to see the world and a new country." She said, finishing up with a smile. "If anyone has any questions, I would be happy to answer them, but if not, then I can ring for tea and your daughters will be coming down to join us."

A uniformed man stood up and she nodded to him, "I am Captain William Johnson, of Her Majesty, the Queen's Navy, my daughter is Lauren Johnson. She seems to think very highly of you."

"Ah, yes, Captain Johnson, your daughter is one of my best French students. I am glad that she likes me and my class. Did you have a question?"

"Yes, will we be able to reach our daughters if something happens, or to write to them?" He asked, concern in his voice, but it was clear he thought this would be a very good experience for his daughter.

"Yes, all of the parents will be given the address of my home and my brothers. You will also be given the telephone number of the post office in Mount Bedford and the one for the block that my brother lives on so if anyone needs to reach us quickly you can telephone us or send a telegraph.

Soon, Chermona had settled all of the parent's questions and we left for tea, the girls coming down to join their parents. Chermona, the ever efficient, worked her way around the room, speaking to each other the parents individually. Eventually she came and sat back down with us.

"Good news," she said, smiling, "So far, all of the parents and girls seem interested. All of them have started to paid and they all have all the information about the trip. We leave in a week."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fee, Ann and I spent the next week, packing and getting ready for our trip to America. Ann was worried; this was the first time she was going to travel by ship. I was ready to go back, I couldn't believe it, but New York reminded me oddly of India. The city was large and busy, filled with people from all over the world and of all different backgrounds. It was great going to the University there, being with other women who wanted to learn and not be tied down by a man.

Fee and Ann both understood my love to go back and show them the wonderful city that I knew. Chermona also seemed to be excited to go back. We would sit together at breakfast and talk of all the things she remembered in New York. I would be getting to see the upper side of town and the things that I didn't get to as a student. After all, Grandmother was still very upset with me, but Father had convinced her to start sending me some of an allowance. I lived on campus and had found a job working at a small little store selling hats.

Fee and Ann were going to come with me to meet some of my friends from New York at dinner one night. Ann was most interested in seeing the play though and was hoping to meet some of the actors and actresses. While Fee wanted to go meet some of the revolutionaries what were living in Greenwich Village. She had heard about the men and women who were going against social structures. Fee was convinced that I knew some of them, since I was a woman going to a university that used to be just for men. I didn't really know what to say to that, but I was happy to be going back to New York and getting away from Grandmother and all of the bad memories from Spence.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for being patient with me and for all the great comments! I really appreciate all the comments, corrections, suggestions and praise. I love hearing from you and what you have to say.

Chapter 10

"Gemma," Chermona called as she saw me in the hall with my bag. "Oh thank God you're here. You can put your bag there." She smiled. "I'm going to be splitting the girls up into groups and each will be assigned to a chaperone. It should be about five girls per chaperone since I won't be assigning a group to Mr. Fowlson or your brother."

Ann and Fee joined us soon afterward and had their bags placed with mine and Chermona's. After we discovered who each of us would be chaperoning, the girls started to arrive. There were 20 girls in this class and all of them had convinced their parents to let them come. We made sure that all the girls had everything they would need before Mr. Fowlson came and started to load luggage on the carriages that were now arriving. It was nearing ten o'clock before we actually set off.

We road the train to London and arrived there soon after noon. We stopped in a small shop for lunch before going to the docks. It was very clear that half of these girls had never been this close to the docks and had no idea at what it would be like. Chermona led the way to her uncle's ship with everyone else following her and Mr. Fowlson pulling up the end to keep anyone from straggling.

We arrived at the ship as they were starting to load the last bit of the cargo into the haul. That was when I saw Tom. He was standing in the shade of the ship and stepped out when he saw us. I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before bringing him over to introduce everyone.

"My I present my elder brother, Mr. Thomas Doyle." I turned back to Tom, "This is Miss Chermona Smith, the language teacher at Spence Academy and the lady who put this trip together. You know my friends, Miss Worthington and Miss Bradshaw and I believe that you've met Mr. Fowlson." Tom nodded a greeting to everyone and smiled at Chermona.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Doyle," she stuck her hand out and to shake his hand. I smiled to myself as Tom seemed a little put back at this masculine gesture by the beautiful woman before him.

"Now, why would this beautiful group of ladies be standing at the bottom of my gangplank?" I heard a loud voice call from above us. We all looked up and saw a man in dark blue with slightly graying hair standing at the top of the gangplank. Chermona put her bag down and walked quickly up the gangplank as the man walked down with open arms.

"Ah, Uncle! It's wonderful to see you!" She exclaimed, hugging the man.

"My dear, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" The man asked with a laugh. They began to walk down the gangplank together.

"I'm perfectly fine." Chermona said, "Let me introduce you to everyone." They stepped on to the dock and came over to us. "May I have your attention? This is my uncle, Captain Nimrod Smith. Uncle, these are some of the chaperones, Misses Ann Bradshaw, Felicity Worthington and Gemma Doyle, her brother, Mr. Thomas Doyle and the groundskeeper, Mr. Fowlson."

Captain Nimrod smiled and nodded to each of us in turn before turning back to Chermona. "Well, let's get your luggage on the ship and everyone to their rooms." He led the way up the gangplank and helped all of the ladies up onto the deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My room wasn't the biggest, but it was perfect size for me. Chermona and I were going to room together since Ann and Fee were going to room together. In between our room were all the girl's rooms. Tom and Mr. Fowlson were on the deck below us with the rest of the men.

We set out to sea that evening. Fee was great on the ship; she said it was because she was an admiral's daughter. Ann wasn't so lucky, she soon became uneasy and when a storm hit us she became very ill. I was fine, but when the storm hit us I became a little unstable. Chermona and Tom were great on the seas and were constantly buzzing around to check the people who were ill.

It took us about two and a half to three week, depending on how you look at it, to get to New York City. I stood on deck with the girls who were excitedly looking over the city. I pointed out the Statue of Liberty and told them that it was a gift to the American's by the French. I also showed them Ellis Island, where the lower class immigrants had to go through to get into America. They questioned me un-mercilessly about New York and America. I was trying to answer them to the best of my abilities when Chermona came up to me.

"My uncle can't get us into the harbor tonight. Anyways, it's too late for the inspectors to come out. They will be out first thing in the morning to check for health and such; you know what I'm talking about." She said, looking over the harbor at New York with a great longing. She snapped out of it and looked at the girls "Alright, we have an early and long morning, go eat dinner and we'll be going to bed early tonight. Let's go, come on." Chermona moved the girls back down into the lower deck for dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

That morning, some men came to inspect everyone. Some of the girls were nervous, but everyone got through without incident. We left the ship after lunch, Chermona giving her uncle a hug and promising to give everyone his love. Everyone gathered at the end of the gangplank, waiting for further instructions.

"Alright, everyone's here?" Chermona asked, hailing a handsome cab that we could use. We road from the docks to Seventh Avenue in Chelsea where we stopped in front of a row of houses. Chermona got out of the cab and paid the driver while Tom and Mr. Fowlson helped everyone else out. I helped them make sure that all the luggage was off before the cab drove away.

Chermona walked up to one of the houses, with everyone following her. She knocked on the door and it was opened by a young maid. "Miss Smith! I'm glad you made it." She said with a slight German accent, opening the door all the way and ushering everyone in. "Your brother won't be home for a while and he will be so surprised to see you." She smiled and motioned for everyone to put their luggage down. "I'll have your luggage brought up once I show you to your rooms so you can all freshen up." She turned and led everyone up the staircase. The home wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either.

I caught up with Chermona, "I thought you said that your brother knew that we were coming." I said accusingly.

"No," Chermona blushed slightly, "the housekeeper knew and so did everyone else, just not my brother." She gave a small grin of embarrassment as she led us up the stairs. Chermona led us to our rooms so we could relax. Mr. Fowlson and Tom were rooming across the hall from me, Ann and Felicity. Chermona was in her old room next door and said she was going to get some rest and change before her brother came home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard footsteps in the hall and a knock on the door next door. I heard Chermona open the door and squeal. There were quick footsteps and I opened the door to see Chermona hurrying past me. I looked over at the maid who had a smile on her face.

"What was that about?" I asked, my gaze followed Chermona as she disappeared around the staircase.

"Mr. Smith is coming down the street and Miss Smith wanted to surprise him." The maid said with a smile.

I nodded and followed Chermona to the top of the staircase. I watched her wait anxiously at the door, with Ann, Fee and Tom behind me. The door opened and Chermona flew at the man who entered. She was laughing as they hugged; the man was obviously surprised and thrilled at the same time.

"Currie, what are you doing here?" He said, pulling back to get a good look at her. Chermona grinned to him and laughed.

"I came to visit before going home for the Fourth of July celebration. I also brought a few friends, if you don't mind." She gave him a charming smile and I laughed. Chermona looked up and her brother followed her gaze.

"Well, at least it's not a whole lot," he turned back to Currie, "It is only them, right?" He asked his eyes wide and looking at her like an older brother. Currie blushed again and gave him another dashing smile.

"Well, it's not like we stopped by unannounced, your housekeeper knew and so did the rest of the family." She started, still smiling, but it was clear she knew that her brother wouldn't be happy.

"Currie, how many are here?"

"Twenty-six, but we'll be gone in two days, three at the most. Then we'll be going home and you will be coming with us. Marmee has been writing to me and says that you are working too much." She pulled him over to the stairs and motioned for us to come down. Fee started down, with the rest of us following her. We lined up in front of them and Currie started to introduce us.

"This is Misses Felicity Worthington, Ann Bradshaw and Gemma Doyle, her brother Mr. Thomas Doyle and the last chaperone it Mr. Hugo Fowlson, I believe that he is up resting. This is my brother, Mr. Landon Smith." Currie motioned to all of us and her brother nodded and smiled to us before turning back to Currie.

"What am I going to do with you?" He laughed and put his arm around Currie's shoulder while shaking his head. Currie laughed again and hugged her brother with a large smile across her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was at six and Currie had all of the girls downstairs in the dinning room. The table was fairly large and all of the girls were sitting around in different clusters, chatting quietly. Currie, Mr. Smith, Tom, Fee, Ann, Mr. Fowlson and I sat around the head of the table talking. Currie and Mr. Smith, sorry, Landon as he was insisted us to call him, were catching up on all of their friends and family. Now I could see how much they looked alike and yet very different. Finally Currie looked up.

"I think that tomorrow would be best for going to a play." Currie said, stirring her tea slightly. Landon looked up at her and smiled.

"And what, my dear sister, are you planning to see?"

Currie smiled and sipped her tea, "I was thinking _The Countess Cathleen_. Marmee saw it and wrote to me that it was wonderful."

We all nodded and agreed that tomorrow night sounded good and Landon said that he would go get tickets in the morning on his way to work.


	13. Chapter 12

Notice: I just wanted to let you all know that I have created an AGTB forum for role-playing and other chatting. Hope that you come visit; we're really hoping for some more people for the role-play especially since, at the present moment, we have one student, a gypsy and a maid… Come visit and sorry for not updating for while!

Secret Vesper

Chapter Twelve

Everyone was up early, due to Chermona and we were all downstairs eating breakfast when her brother came down.

"What is this?" He asked with a laugh, "My dear sister is up before nine, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He asked in a challenging voice. Chermona laughed and motioned to the empty seat next to her.

"Come eat breakfast with us before you go to work," Chermona said with a smile and one of the maids placed a plate of food before him.

Landon smiled and nodded, "And where might you be taking your lovely charges today, my dear sister?" He asked politely.

"We will be going on a tour of the city today. I think we shall take a stroll in Central Park and up and down Fifth Avenue. I think that the girls would love to see the department stores." She said with a smile. Landon nodded as he ate and looked over at his sister in a protective way.

"Then I wish you all have fun, just no spending any money at the stores." He said in a teasing way, some of the girls giggled slightly. "Well I hope that you have a good day, I will see you for dinner tonight." He stood and smiled at all of us before leaving the room and then the house.

After we finished eating, the girls went upstairs to freshen up a bit before we left before we left. Everyone assembled in the parlor. I noticed the little groups of girls in their own cliques, just like when I was in school. They were in all their summer clothes, some in their best, others in a more relaxed dress. Chermona came down and smiled as the girls quieted.

"Are we all ready?" She asked and the girls nodded. "Alright, everyone make sure that you have your hats to shade your faces and then we're off." She said with a smile. She waited for all the girls to make sure that their hats were on securely before heading to the door with the girls behind her.

We all walked from the house, some of the girls grumbling about having to walk all day. But once we were outside, they all started to get excited about being in America. Fee and Ann both seemed to be in a bit of shock at the city. I smiled how I had missed New York, the clang and the beat of the turbulent streets was like music to me in its own way.

We spent the day showing New York to the girls. They saw the Flatiron Building and Central Park. We then walked up and down Fifth Avenue. The girls enjoyed going to the department stores. We went to Bloomingdales, Von Maur and Lord and Taylor. I was in a slight shock since I had never been in them. I wasn't able to shop there on my student's budget.

Everyone seemed to really enjoy the day out. Everyone was excited when we went back to the Smith's house for tea. It was warm tea with biscuits and small cakes and the girls fell on them as gracefully as possible. The girls chatted happily over their tea and we sat over in the sunny corner sipping our tea. Mr. Fowlson was smiling and listening to all of what we said. He wasn't too happy to be in New York and away from his beloved England. But somehow when he was with Chermona, he seemed to perk up. We spent the hour talking about the city and all that we loved about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got ready to go for the play that night. There was an electric surge about the house as the excited girls started to get ready. Soon everyone was gathered in the parlor. Tom, Mr. Fowlson and Landon were all dressed in their best. The girls were all dressed wonderfully, showing off their new jewelry and gowns.

"Is everyone here and ready?" Chermona asked, counting heads quickly. "Alright, we will be walking to the theatre since it is only about a block away. Let's be off." We all collected our purses and headed out the door, following Chermona and Landon.

We arrived at the theatre shortly and after a few minutes we were all filing into the theatre and finding our seats. The girls chatted quietly. I was sitting next to Ann, who was thrilled about seeing a play.

It was a wonderful play. The main character was an Irish Countess that wanted to help all of her people during the famine. She sells her soul to the devil to save them from damnation of their souls and starvation. In the end, she is redeemed for all her efforts then descends to Heaven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was waiting downstairs for Fee and Ann. Both had wanted to go to the Realms since we hadn't been there for a while and I had agreed. Both were upstairs changing out of their dresses while I waited in the parlor. I heard some voices coming from the other side of the door that led to the library.

"You can't do this, just because Father would let you get away with all you wanted doesn't mean that I will. If it had been up to me, you wouldn't be teaching, you would be married and staying home as a girl should, being a dutiful wife."

"You know that I wouldn't be able to do that. And I'm not a girl, I'm old enough to take care of myself and I have been since I left America. And stop saying that Father let me get away with things! He treated both of us equally and you know it."

It took me a moment, but I finally distinguished Chermona and Landon's voices. They were talking in hushed whispers, but you would still hear the anger and heat behind them. I blushed, I shouldn't be ease-dropping, but I found that I couldn't move away. It was like Tom and myself, I had been Father's little girl and Tom had always felt like he wasn't loved as much as I was. I was beginning to think that this was common among brothers and sisters, especially when the sisters were younger.

"You never know when to stop do you? How could you have come here and brought all these people with you without telling me? I wrote to you in April, you should have told me!"

I could almost see Chermona blush slightly. "I told Mrs. Kelly and Marmee, your whole staff knew and was preparing for us. And when I last wrote you we hadn't planned it yet. Gemma, Felicity and Ann just arrived last month and they seemed like the perfect people who would like to help me with this."

"Well, then how did you know that we would have enough food or that I would even be home?"

"First of all, what don't you get when I said I told Mrs. Kelly, you know, your housekeeper! And second, I know you too well Landon, you are always at work, they other year I had to practically drag you home for Christmas, the most important holiday for our family."

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I backed away. "I won't make you send everyone back, but I won't be helping you take care of them, they are your responsibility. Now I suggest that you go to bed since you have so many charges to get up in the morning."

The door on the other side of the room they were in opened and closed, there was a slight anger in the sound that came from the doors closing together. I backed away and sat on the sofa while I waited for Fee and Ann to show up.


	14. Chapter 13

Notice: sorry for not updating for while! My life has been insanely busy! Hope you forgive me for being busy. I also wanted to say that the characters Sid, Gus and Ryan aren't mine, they are the creation of Rhys Bowen and I just love them so much that I had to put them in. If you want to see them then they are in the Molly Murphy Mysteries by Rhys Bowen, but they are introduced in book 2.

Secret Vesper

Chapter Thirteen

I woke up late in the morning. Fee, Ann and I had spent the night in the Realms, but we hadn't seen Kiran, who we had expected and had started to spend a lot of time with us. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing 9 o'clock. Fee was still asleep, but Ann's bed was empty. I sat up and pulled my robe on just as Ann opened the door and walked in.

"Morning Gemma," she said. She was glowing just like every time that we came back from the Realms. I just saw Chermona, she said that she's giving everyone the day off since everyone was up late last night." Ann said as she started to pull her hair back. She had started to do other things with her hair besides a bun now that she was on the stage and I have to admit, she looked so much better just with that.

I got up and started to dress and pulled my hair up. It was warm in the city; for once I was glad that I had my light muslin dress. Felicity was up soon after we were and got dressed. Soon we were all ready and headed downstairs for a late breakfast. Chermona was down there, finishing her tea and reading the morning paper. She looked up as we entered.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "I thought that we would give the girls the day off. Mrs. Kelly said that she and Mr. Fowlson would be willing to take the girls to the park across the street if any would want to, but they can spend their day relaxing. I thought that the four of us and your brother," she nodded to me, "might be willing to come with me to pay a call on some friends of mine."

At that moment Tom came through the door and looked at them. "What am I getting dragged into?" he asked, sitting down with his tea. Chermona laughed slightly, as we all ate.

"Actually, you will be coming with us to make some visits. I have some friends that I think you would enjoy meeting." She said as she stood, "I'll let you finish your breakfast before we go." She said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By ten-thirty we were off; some of the girls were up and eating a small brunch. Mrs. Kelly had promised to look after them, along with Mr. Fowlson, who seemed to enjoy sitting in the sun in the library.

Chermona led us down the street and motioned for us to follow her. She jumped up onto the streetcar, Ann and I easily following and Fee and Tom following more carefully. We paid out fare and were soon speeding across the city. I smiled, feeling the wind in my hair, it ripped at some of my curls and I saw Fee trying to keep a hold of her hat. I laughed and smiled as we stepped off after Chermona.

I recognized where we were, we were in Greenwich Village, near the university. I had been here a few times with some of the other students from the university and had witnessed quite a few oddities that Grandmother would call scandalous. Chermona led the way to Patchin Place, up to a house and knocked on the door. It was opened after a moment by a woman with short dark hair. She took one look at Chermona and a smile broke across her face.

"Currie!" she exclaimed, pulling Chermona into a hug. When she backed away I was able to see she was wearing trousers and a smoking jacket. I looked over to see Tom's shocked expression quickly covered up. "My dear, you must come in, Gus will be so glad to see you and your friends." The woman pulled Chermona into the room and Chermona motioned for us to follow. We walked upstairs and into an open kitchen and dinning area.

"Darling!" the woman called; "You'll never guess who came to visit!" she called as another woman came out of a conservatory. She was in a painting smock over a salwar-kameez. When she saw Chermona, a grin broke across her face.

"Dear," she said with a smile and then looked into the conservatory, "This is perfect timing." The second woman moved back into the room she had come from. When she came back there was a young man in a frilled poetic shirt that was opened at the neck following her. He took one look at Chermona and threw his hand to his heart, gasping.

"My dear Currie!" he said theatrically, "I have been simply pinning for you, and now, here you are!" he said happily, taking her hands and kissing her on each cheek. Chermona laughed and kissed him back. She finally turned to us and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I fear I have been terribly rude." She suddenly became very proper and brought the two groups closer together. "May I introduce the chaperones for Spence's trip to America, Miss Gemma Doyle and her brother Mr. Thomas Doyle, Miss Felicity Worthington and Miss Ann Bradshaw."

"Now, these are my dear friends, Miss Augusta Walcott, of the Boston Walcott's, Miss Elena Goldfarb and Mr. Ryan O'Hare," Ryan cleared his throat slightly and Chermona laughed, "The great and famous play-write," she said with a laugh and then turned to Ryan. "Was that good enough for you?" she asked, teasing Ryan, who just smiled and nodded.

"It's just wonderful to hear that beautiful voice again," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Chermona laughed and then turned back to us.

"We are very informal here, usually first name basis. If that's alright with you?" she said, not waiting for the answer, "So in that case, you're meeting Gus, Sid and Ryan," she said with a smile.

Suddenly we heard a buzzer going off and Sid looked up. "Oh gosh!" she said, "I forgot lunch!" she said, hurrying into the kitchen. Suddenly I smelled something spicy coming from the kitchen and Gus was looking over at us.

"We've just discovered the beauty of India, Sid and I hope to go there someday, but at the present moment we are just much too busy in the going-ons of New York." Gus said with a smile, "Oh, forgive me, you must stay for lunch. Sid found a wonderful recipe for Indian curry."

Chermona smiled as she nodded, "Of course we'll stay, and I didn't just drop in for a minute of visits. Plus, I believe that Felicity would like enjoy hearing some of the things that you and Sid are doing and I think that Ryan would love to speak to Ann about the theatre." Ryan looked over at Ann with his eyebrows raised.

Gus led the way into the dinning room and quickly set the table. I glanced over at Tom, who looked slightly horrified that the woman we were visiting was doing something that maids did. Sid came out of the kitchen just as we were sitting, with a large pot filled with spicy smelling curry. Sid smiled as she ladled bowls out to everyone along with some flat bread.

We ate dinner, Chermona and her friends catching up with each other. Ann and Ryan got along wonderfully, both talking of the theater. While Felicity started to talk to Gus and Chermona about art, something that Gus was passionate about. Sid and Tom started a spirited argument; apparently Sid thought that women should have the same rights as men. I listened in on their conversation, silently agreeing with Sid and a little put off when Sid asked my opinion. I stuttered slightly, unsure of what to say as Tom stared at me.

I had to agree with Sid, now that I had been in America for two years, I had seen some of the injustices and knew found it unfair that half of the population had no say in what controlled our life. Tom wasn't happy with my answer, but Sid laughed in delight with me. I soon realized that Sid and Gus both were more like Felicity, Ann and I than I would have thought. It was like seeing our American mirror images in them and Chermona. We spent the rest of day with Sid, Gus and Ryan, who simply had to tell us everything about his new play. It was wonderful fun and we spent our time enjoying ourselves, not worrying about class distinction. I even saw Tom loosen up a bit and relax around them. Shame he couldn't always be like this.


	15. Chapter 14

Tah-Dah I have come back, please forgive my absence, it has just taken me a while to figure out exactly what I was doing with this and how I was getting to where I wanted it to go, which I'm still not 100% sure yet. I also want to ask for apologies, when I did figure it out, football season started and my town is very big on football and I am in the marching band… yeah, I'm really busy, sorry once again and I hope that this continues with your expectations.

Chapter Fourteen

We left two days later for Mount Bedford and their country home. I only prayed that it wouldn't be anything like Grandmother's summer home, horrible and boring. Chermona smiled as Landon got on, it had taken her forever to convince him to come, but she wasn't going to back down. He was coming with us when we went so that he couldn't skip out like Chermona was sure he would.

We caught the 10 o'clock train and road for two hours out to the country. We passed the time quietly, some reading, some writing letters home or in a journal, some enjoying the scenary as it was whisked by and a few had started up a quiet game of twenty questions.

The train let us off at a small station and Tom and Landon worked quickly to make sure every girl and her bag was off. Chermona wondered off, leaving Ann, Felicity and myself in charge with all of the girls, luckily they were just chatting amongst themselves. Chermona came back a moment later with a man following her, they were both talking to each other, although it seemed in a friendly manner even though he was clearly in servants clothing. She brought the man over to us.

"Felicity, Ann, Gemma, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Hansen, he's our butler. Mr. Hansen, may I introduce you to Miss Felicity Worthington, Miss. Ann Bradshaw and Miss Gemma Doyle, along with Mr. Thomas Doyle, her elder brother." She said as Tom walked up to stand next to us.

The man smiled, he was older and kind, a bit like what I wanted to view what a grandfather would be like. "It's a pleasure to meet you all; we have rooms made up for all of you along with for all of the students and I have brought the car around, so if you will just follow me. You may instruct the young ladies to leave their bags here, along with your own, my boy will be coming around to pick them up in just a moment." He said.

We all nodded, "Of course," Chermona said, "I'll take care of that," she smiled and moved over to where the group of girls were milling about.

Landon came over and smiled, "Mr. Hansen, it's good to see you again." He said, shaking the man's hand warmly in greeting.

"And you sir, I'm glad to see you after such a long time. You haven't been back since Easter last year, before Miss Chermona left." He said and Landon smiled.

"I know, it can get so hectic in the city. How is Mrs. Hansen? Grandmary said that she had been feeling ill in her last letter."

"Much better, back in the kitchen again and thrilled that both you and your sister are back, along with such company." He said with a smile while Landon laughed.

"Good, she always was upset when she didn't have a large party to cook for." He said as Chermona came back with the girls following her.

"Now Mr. Hansen, I believe that we may have a problem, I do not think that all of our girls will fit into our one automobile." She said and Mr. Hansen laughed.

"Of course not Miss, your grandmother asked some of the neighbors if they would be willing to spare their motorcars for the morning, so we have more than just ours." He said with a smile, "If you would just follow me then." He said before turning and starting for the gate of the station. Some of the girls hurried after him, eager to see the automobiles and get the chance to ride in one.

"Walk ladies," Chermona reminded them as they slowed to walks from where she was walking with Tom. Outside the station there were four cars, each car had a drive, except for the first one that Mr. Hansen moved to.

"You will have to be split up for this, and preferably some of the chaperones in each auto." He said and Chermona nodded before working on splitting the girls up, three girls to each car easily covered the twelve of them.

Ann got into a car with Felicity while I ended up in the same car as Fowlson. He helped me up into it after helping all the girls up and then got in himself. Landon had grabbed the first car with Mr. Hansen while I noticed Tom helping Chermona into the car in front of us. I smiled as I watched them for a moment. Tom actually seemed a little smitten with her and Chermona definitely wasn't holding him off. Was it possible that Tom was finding someone that we both liked?

Each of the drivers had given us all riding coats to wear along with goggles and hats for the men, scarves for the ladies. At first I think many people were confused, but it quickly became apparently why we needed them. I have to say it was fun, but not exactly what I had expected. Fowlson looked a little disgusted with the whole thing while everyone else was having a good time.

We arrived at a large house; the auto's drove through the front gate and pulled up before the house where a tall slender woman swept out of the house. Her snow white hair was combed up off of her neck and her dress was simple and elegant as she came out to greet us.

"Welcome, welcome," she bid us all as Chermona and Landon came forward, each pecking her dutifully on the cheek. She smiled at them both, "I am so glad that you've both come home and of course, Chermona's guests." She moved forward. "I am so pleased that you could all come and visit us. I am Mrs. Beck, Miss Smith's grandmother and this is my home. Please come in, we'll get you settled into your rooms and then meet out on the veranda for lemonade." She smiled leading us all in.

Ann, Felicity and I ended up sharing a room, with Tom and Fowlson just down the hall, all of the girl's rooms between ours. Chermona and Landon were both in their old rooms; Chermona's being in a small terrace that came above the house. I could just hear grandmother saying something about it being improper since that is space for the servants, but Chermona was her own person and would do as she pleased.

As we straightened ourselves, Felicity suddenly looked up, "Let's go to the Realms tonight," she said. Ann and I both looked up in shock. "We've made it this far and besides, I think it would be fun." She said carefully fixing her hair in the mirror.

I sighed, "But tonight?" I asked, "Surly Chermona and her family will be up all night, talking to each other about what has happened to each of them since the last time they saw each other."

Ann shook her head, "No, they're outside doing that right now," she said looking out the window. I glanced over at Ann with a look that said, whose side are you on? Ann smiled slightly, "I agree, I think it would be fun, we haven't been there." She pointed out and I laughed slightly.

"Fine, I surrender," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "You win, tonight we'll go back." I said as Ann and Felicity grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the day relaxing around the house. Mrs. Beck was very kind and made sure that everything we could possibly want or need was supplied for us. She also seemed to take a liking to Tom as they spoke together.

At dinner she announced that they would be having their annual Independence Day Festivities, which turned from a picnic to a masked ball in the evening. Every girl was given free range of the house to find costumes in any of the old trunks and encouraged to come as whatever they wanted since small prizes would be given for the best costumes. This got all of the girls into a tizzy, for even though it was only mid June, they all wanted to get to the costumes first and find the best costume they could.

After dinner we stayed up talking before bidding everyone good night. Felicity, Ann and I headed up to our room together when almost everyone was in bed and turned the lights down. We were soon standing before the door of light, Felicity gripping one hand and Ann the other as we stepped forward, entering the garden. It was just as beautiful as before, so if Philion was having any troubles with the new tribe, then it wasn't showing like it had before when there was trouble with the Winterlands. I was actually surprised that we arrived in the garden, thinking that since we had changed where we were on Earth, it would change where we arrived, but it didn't.

We walked in, Fee and Ann both laughing, I walked slowly, but was quickly pulled in by Fee who started to dance with me to a song Ann was singing. It didn't take very long for Kiran to appear, her wings outstretched as she lighted easily on the ground near us and came towards us, this time in a different dress that appeared a little nicer since she kept fidgeting with it and making sure it was neat.

"Priestess and friends," she greeted us, "It is indeed welcome news to see you again, and at such a perfect timing. There is news, Philion would like you to come see him right away." She said it appeared to be something important was going on in the Realms and I looked over at Ann and Felicity.

"Of course, let us just go find Gorgon and we will head directly to the Forest of Lights." I said moving towards the river to find Gorgon waiting for us.

"The young one saw me as she was coming this way, I fear what is happening cannot be as good as I hope." She said as we quickly climbed aboard. Kiran brought the gangplank up the moment we were on the ship and Gorgon pulled the boat out onto the river.

Today there was no people out working on the river bank like usual, no rustle in the trees and no calling of the birds. It made me uncomfortable as Gorgon pulled up to the bank and we disembarked. Kiran nodded to the serpentine woman before motioning us to follow her to the village where she stopped before a hut. She motioned for us to stay for a moment before going in.

It was only a few moments later, but it felt like an eternity before she came back out. Philion followed her and nodded to us.

"Philion, what is the problem?" I asked, "There seems to be a great disturbance through out the Realms." And the creature nodded gravely.

"I fear things are not looking as well as I had wished Priestess. We are lucky you have arrived at such an opportune time." He said.

I looked at him for a moment, "What do you mean?" I asked, not liking the riddles I was getting for answers.

"It is the other tribe, they have come to speak with our leaders about an agreement between us and all of the other tribes of the Realms."


	16. note

Author's Note

To any readers who might still exist:

I humbly apologize for the very, very long time since I last updated on any of my stories. I can't say that I've been busy (although I have) but I have been sidetracked with other projects that are currently holding my attention. Between that, school, getting ready for college (there's a big one) and my other commitments, I fear that I just haven't gotten around to figuring out the bridge in the stories of where I am to where I want to go. I believe I shall start working on these again and I hope you accept my apologies for the incredibly long absence. It may still be some time before I start updating since I plan on refreshing my memory of my stories and perhaps going back through and re-writing some parts. Thank you for your patience and once again, I am sorry for the delay.

Tootles,

Vespy


End file.
